


Oscuras Obsesiones

by Harunaoko



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, Hannibal Rising (2007)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harunaoko/pseuds/Harunaoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casarse, una familia, una vida hogareña: todo ello aterra a William Graham. Will deja atrás su vida en nueva Orleans, con una pequeña herencia con la meta de ser libre. Pone rumbo a Lituania, un lugar donde aún se cuentan entre susurros historias de miticos y oscuros demonios, para visitar a una vieja amiga y escribir el libro con el que va a lograr ser el hombre independiente que siempre ha soñado ser. El castillo situado en Telšiai al que llega es un lugar imponente y deteriorado repleto de excéntricos habitantes... pero ninguno de ellos se compara  el oscuro encanto del conde Hannibal Lecter, el amo del castillo. Hannibal resulta desconcertante y cautivador a partes iguales, es un noble adusto que aviva la imaginación de William y despierta en ella pasiones innegables e imposibles de ocultar.</p><p>esta historia esta basada en parte en algunos relatos pero principalmente en el libro de victima de una extraña obsecion DEANNA RAYBOURN y en algunas cansiones que me han inspirado en escribir por primera vez sin ayuda</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. William Graham

—Me temo que vamos a tener que decidir de una vez por todas qué hacer con Will.-

 Después de acompañar dicha afirmación con un suspiro de  profundo desaliento, mi cuñado miró a mi hermana bella, que estaba  remendando un vestido que había visto años mejores y que parecía no querer dejar  ir. Ella alzó la cabeza y me miró con afecto antes de contestar.

 -Creo que Will debería ser capaz de  elegir si se casara Jack. - 

Mi cuñado  Jack tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. 

—Sí, por supuesto; al fin y al cabo, es un hombre adulto —se apresuró a admitir, antes de hacer una pequeña inclinación ante mí.

— Pero ya no hay nadie que pueda hacerse cargo del ahora que el pobre profesor Graham ha recibido sepultura, y hay que decidir lo va a ser. Me volví de nuevo hacia la estantería que estaba vaciando con esmero en cuanto le oí mencionar a mi abuelo, que había conseguido crear una biblioteca muy extensa. Había sido un duro golpe para mí enterarme de que para pagar sus deudas había que vender tanto sus libros como el resto de sus pertenencias de valor; de hecho, también había que vender su casa, una pequeña pero preciosa propiedad situada en Nueva Orleans. Tenía la esperanza de que la venta no solo proporcionara dinero suficiente para pagar todas las deudas, sino que quedaría  con algo de dinero para solventar mis gastos. Seguí limpiando los libros con sumo cuidado con un paño humedecido con aceite, y mientras los colocaba a un lado suspirando por los viejos recuerdos que me traían  cada uno de ellos mis viejos amigos. 

—El correo, señor Graham —dijo la señora Harris, el ama de llaves, al entrar en la biblioteca. Después de echarle un rápido vistazo a las cartas, le pasé a Jack las relacionadas con sus negocios y yo me quedé con tres, dos de las cuales eran mensajes de condolencias; en cuanto a la tercera, tenía un aspecto extraño y anticuado, estaba escrita en un papel grueso y pesado, y la embellecían exóticos sellos. Supe de  manera inmediata quién me la había enviado y me resistí a abrirla en aquel momento en esa casa no había la más mínima intimidad cuando Jack estaba cerca. 

Jack, por el contrario, no mostró reticencia alguna. Abrió su correspondencia con un abrecartas con el que mi sobrino mayor  había estado jugando, y echó un vistazo antes de decir con un suspiro de resignación:

 —Más facturas —agarró el libro de cuentas que siempre llevaba bajo el brazo, y se puso a anotar  las cantidades y frotar su sienes .Tengo que admitir que agradezco que lidiara con los asuntos de mi abuelo en mi presencia, pero en ese momento estaba deseoso de perderle de vista tanto a él como a mi hermana. Estaba harto tanto de sus cuentas como de su insistencia en plantear el dilema  que le traía tener un cuñado soltero me trataba como si fuera inservible como si no pagase yo mis propias cuentas y eso me irritaba en sobre  manera ¿por qué habría yo de casarme o conseguir un empleo aburrido como el suyo? Yo era mayor tenía 25 años… un anciano solterón para algunos pero un anciano muy feliz que trabajaba en lo que amaba y si bien no bastaba del todo para pagar una casa como en la que vivía mi hermana bastaba para vivir de manera  cómoda. Bella debió de notar mi estado de ánimo, porque se volvió hacia su marido y le dijo sonriente: 

—Me siento un poco indispuesta, Jack. Quizás me aliviaría un poco el excelente té de la señora Harris. 

Mi cuñado se olvidó de golpe de los problemas que yo estaba acarreándole.

Se levantó de inmediato y se apresuró a contestar:

—Ahora mismo te lo traigo.

—Gracias —le dije a mi hermana, en cuanto mi cuñado se fue; después de meterme el paño en el bolsillo, agarré el abrecartas. Parecía un sacrilegio romper  el sello, pero estaba deseando leer la carta.

Ella siguió cosiendo al contestar:

—No te impacientes con Jack. Te tiene aprecio y sus intenciones son buenas, quiere que tengas un hogar estable.

Yo estaba absorto en la carta, así que me limité a murmurar distraída una contestación mientras la leía por encima y mi mirada iba avanzando por la hoja de papel.

_Queridísimo amigo mío, no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos..._

\- él va a recibir por fin su herencia... hay que tomar multitud de decisiones....-Bella siguió hablando. Creo que estaba intentando convencerme de que su marido era un dechado de virtudes, pero la verdad es que yo no estaba haciéndole ni caso y me puse a leer la carta por segunda vez. En esa ocasión lo hice con más calma, fijándome con detenimiento en todas y cada una de aquellas palabras que parecían haber sido escritas con mano exaltada.

—Libertad —susurré, antes de sentarme a ciegas en una silla. Era incapaz de apartar la mirada de la última frase de la misiva:

_Quiero que vengas…..._

— ¿Qué pasa, Will? Tienes las mejillas encendidas, ¿has recibido una mala noticia?

Tardé un momento en recobrar la voz.

—En absoluto, todo lo contrario. ¿Te acuerdas de Alana, mi vieja amiga del internado?

— ¿La muchacha que permanecía en el internado contigo durante las vacaciones?  Siempre pensé que te casarías con ella, Nunca pensé que un hombre y una mujer  que no fueran parientes pudieran ser amigos, pero en esta época pueden verse muchas.

Eso era algo que se me había olvidado. Bella conoció a Jack a los dieciséis años y se casó con él poco tiempo después, y yo me sentí muy solo; de hecho, nuestra pequeña familia nunca llegó a recobrarse del todo tras perderla cuando se mudó. Ella tenía 6 años más que yo, y habíamos quedado huérfanos de pequeños. A pesar de no ser más que mi media hermana siempre nos habíamos escudado la una en el otro para sobrellevar la soledad que se siente al criarse en la casa de un estudioso, y perderla por un hombre como Jack fue muy duro para mí. Mi tristeza llegó a tales extremos, que mi abuelo temió por mi salud, y me mandó a un internado  mixto para jóvenes situada en Baviera pensando que así lograría reponerme y poder socializar un poco con alguien más que con mis perros. Fue allí donde conocí a Alana. A ella no le costaba hacer amigos pero tenía un acento extraño y los dos éramos forasteros en aquella tierra, así que nos aferramos la uno al otro. Éramos dos extraños (bueno, eso era lo que pensábamos nosotros), que veían con desdén cómo los demás se limitaban a hablar de boberías tales como jóvenes atractivos, bailes de debutantes, herencias y viajes repetitivos a lugares que estaban de moda. La gran amistad que se forjó de forma tan rápida entre nosotros se fortaleció aún más por el hecho de que, cuando los alumnos que vivían más cerca de casa se iban con sus respectivas familias en vacaciones, nosotros dos permanecíamos en el colegio junto con varios profesores que se quedaban allí a nuestro cargo. El ambiente era entonces mucho más tenso... nos llevábamos el almuerzo al campo y  se nos permitían entrar los maestros a la sala de profesores, comer dulces y suculentas salchichas hasta hartarnos, y por una vez podíamos dejar a un lado nuestros los libros gruesos y aburridos del colegio  para leer alguna novela que ambas compartíamos de contrabando. No, no nos importaba lo más mínimo nuestro exilio y pasamos muchas veladas contando historias sobre nuestros lugares de origen, ya que las profesores apenas habían viajado y sentían curiosidad. Conmigo bromeaban de buena fe sobre mi abuelo con su falda escocesa que dejaba ver rodillas peludas, los días de pesca junto al rio y Alana lograba que se estremecieran con historias de criaturas malignas  que asediaban a su pueblo en su natal lituana. Después de pasar varios segundos sumido en mis recuerdos, retomé conciencia de la realidad y contesté a Bella.

 —Sí, la misma. Siempre me hablaba maravillas de su hogar, vive en un castillo en Telšiai. Pertenece a una familia aristocrática de esa zona —alcé la carta antes de añadir

—: Va a casarse, y me pide que vaya a visitarla y pase las navidades allí. 

— ¡Pero si aún faltan meses para Navidad!, ¿qué vas a hacer durante tanto tiempo en...? ¡Cielo santo, ni siquiera sé en qué país está ese lugar! 

—Tengo entendido que Lituania es un país por derecho propio, una especie de principado.

 —Pero, ¿en qué vas a ocupar tu tiempo? —insistió ella. Yo doblé la carta con cuidado y me la metí en el bolsillo, y al notarla a través de mi pantalón sentí que era como un talismán contra las preocupaciones que me asaltaban desde que mi abuelo había enfermado. 

—Escribiré —afirmé con decisión. Al ver que fruncía los labios antes de seguir cosiendo, me acerqué y me arrodillé frente a ella.

 —Ya sé que no lo apruebas, pero he logrado cierto éxito. Si escribo una novela como Dios manda, lograré cimentar una carrera profesional que me permita valerme por mí mismo de una vez por todas, no tendré que depender de nadie.

 —Ya sabes que todo esto no es necesario, querido mío. Siempre tendrás un hogar con nosotros. Abrí la boca para contestar, pero me tragué mis palabras de golpe para no herirla con ellas, cosa que me resultaba muy difícil a cada momento del día.

No sabía cómo hacerle entender el horror que despertaba en mí semejante posibilidad, la mera idea de vivir en su pequeño hogar con cuatro niños... no, cinco con el que estaba de camino... con apenas dinero para cubrir mis gastos y con la presencia constante de Jack, tan amable pero lleno de desaprobación. Mi cuñado había dejado muy claro lo que pensaba de los escritores, sus opiniones al respecto eran tajantes y no admitían flexibilidad alguna; según él, escribir avivaba las pasiones, y no era una ocupación adecuada para nadie. Ni siquiera permitía que mi hermana leyera una novela que no hubiera pasado su inspección previa, que él mismo no hubiera leído antes para poder señalar los fragmentos inadecuados. Las Brontë estaban prohibidas por completo en base a que eran unas «liberadas». ¿Era ese el futuro que me esperaba?, ¿la vida hogareña más anodina? ¿Acaso iba a tener que aceptar que un hombre o una mujer me negara la libertad intelectual de la que yo había gozado durante tanto tiempo?, ¿qué me impusiera una existencia dedicada trabajar con números y a limpiar narices de mocosos? No, la mera idea me resultaba intolerable.

 No iba a poder pagar mi manutención si vivía con ellos, y el poco dinero que iba a recibir de la venta de las propiedades de mi abuelo no iba a durarme demasiado. Lo que me hacía falta era algo de tiempo y un lugar tranquilo para escribir una novela y acrecentar el éxito moderado que ya había conseguido como autor de relatos de suspenso.

 Respiré hondo para calmarme antes de contestar: 

—Les agradezco a Jack y a ti su generosa oferta, pero no puede ser. Tú y yo somos seres muy distintos, Bella, tan distintos como el día y la noche, sabes que no me refiero al color de piel. — dije para romper la tensión que se había formado entre nosotros, pareció funcionar porque ella soltó una risa socarrona y  me dio una mirada suspicaz lo que me hizo sonreír, la madre biológica de bella había sido una mujer mulata que  había trabajado en la cocina de la casa de mi abuelo , el primer amor de mi padre murió al dar a luz a mi hermana y mi madre  se casó con mi padre tiempo después , mi madre era una florista, mi abuelo solía decirme que mi padre era un romántico y que tal vez algo de eso se había quedado en mí .

 -Entiéndeme querida hermana lo que a ti te complace a mí me resultaría sofocante... y de igual forma, a ti mis sueños te resultarían chocantes y aterradores. — Me sorprendí al verla sonreír de nuevo sin alguna duda en mis palabras. 

—No me asusto con tanta facilidad, Will. Te conozco mejor de lo que crees. Soy consciente de que ansías vivir aventuras, explorar lugares interesantes y narrar historias emocionantes. Siempre fuiste así, incluso de pequeña. Recuerdo bien cómo eras, cómo te acercabas a la gente y para presentarte haciendo una pequeña reverencia  siempre evitando ser tocado. Nadie te resultaba desconocido y pasabas todo el rato haciendo preguntas o adivinando  cosas sobre ellos... que por qué se sentían tristes si su madre estaba en el cielo, que por qué no podía venir un mono a tomar el té... —sacudió la cabeza, y añadió con una expresión llena de dulzura y de indulgencia.

—Solo dejabas de hablar cuando estabas dormida siempre quejándote de que todo el mundo quería pellizcar tus mejillas, resultaba agotador para mí cuidarte. —

 —No me acuerdo de eso, pero me alegra que me lo hayas contado. —

 Hacía mucho que Bella y yo no intercambiábamos las típicas confidencias entre hermanos, porque la había visto en contadas ocasiones desde su matrimonio. Pero, a veces, muy de cuando en cuando, me sentía como en los viejos tiempos y me olvidaba de que Jack, los niños y la pequeña vicaría tenían prioridad para ella.

 —No me extraña que no lo recuerdes, eras muy pequeño. Pero cambiaste tras la muerte de papá... te volviste muy callado y reservado, perdiste la capacidad de hacer amigos. Aún me acuerdo de cómo eras de niño, de tus travesuras. Papá se reía y solía decir que tu nombre era lo que mejor te describía William el conquistador  así te llamaba. —

 — ¿Ah, sí? Apenas le recuerdo, ni a mamá. Hace mucho que solo quedamos tú y yo.

-Y el abuelo—. dijo ella, con una tierna sonrisa llena de afecto.

Cuéntame cómo fue el funeral, lamenté profundamente no poder asistir. A Jack le había parecido inapropiado que una dama en su estado fuera al funeral a pesar de que aún no había habido que aflojarle el corsé, y ella acató sus deseos con la obediencia acostumbrada. De modo que yo asistí en calidad del último de los Graham, fui a darle el último adiós a aquel caballero de buen corazón y edad avanzada que había acogido a dos niñitos que se habían quedado desamparados en un mundo implacable. Bella y yo mantuvimos nuestras manos entrelazadas mientras le relaté el funeral. Le conté las palabras de elogio del pastor protestante sobre el excelente temperamento del abuelo, sobre su gran reputación como erudito y su liberalismo. Bella soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de comentar: 

—Pobre abuelo, su liberalismo es la causa de que te hayas quedado con tan pocos recursos. —

 Eso era cierto. Si el abuelo no hubiera sido tan dado a prestarle dinero a un amigo empobrecido o a comprarle un libro a un estudioso venido a menos, sus cofres habrían quedado mucho más llenas, pero en Nueva Orleans todo hombre de letras que pasara privaciones sabía que podía pedirle ayuda al profesor Graham. 

— ¿Asistió también el señor Gideon? —Bella me hizo la pregunta con voz medida, y me soltó las manos para poder retomar su costura. Yo miré a mí alrededor para encontrar algo con lo que poder ocupar mis manos; al ver que había que avivar el fuego de la chimenea me puse manos a la obra con el atizador y la pala, y no levanté la mirada al contestar: 

—Sí. —

 —Qué amable por su parte. —

 —Es mi editor y su editorial publicó las obras del abuelo, así que asistió por pura cortesía profesional. —

 —Yo creo que lo hizo por razones personales. Bella  mantuvo la voz neutra, pero no en vano habíamos sido hermanos durante tanto tiempo. Detecté un pequeño tinte de esperanza en su voz, y decidí eliminarlo de inmediato. —

 —Me ha pedido que me case con él, y le he dicho que no. —Ella se levantó de golpe, y soltó una exclamación ahogada de dolor al vicaría y en la noble condición de mis anfitriones, ya que Jack adolecía un poco de lisonjeador.

 —Pero William ¿estás loco? sabes lo difícil que es conseguir a alguien que pueda seguirte el paso, ¿por qué no aceptar? , digo esos gustos tuyos de buscar de no saber lo que te gusta te llevaran a la perdición o a alguien perverso. —

En todo caso, me disgusté un poco conmigo mismo, porque el hecho de que me importara su opinión y chocaba con mi actitud de hombre independiente, y tras subir mis cosas al dormitorio, avisé a la señora Harris de que iba a dar un paseo antes de cenar. No era nada inusual, ya que dar largos paseos había sido siempre mi método preferido para lograr que se desvanecieran tanto melancolías como enfados. Puse rumbo a el rio y la imponente colina por donde decencia  convencido de que subir hasta la cima ayudaría a que se me pasara la irritabilidad que me asediaba desde la muerte de mi abuelo.

El ejercicio físico y el viento frío contribuyeron a refrescar mi perspectiva, y mientras subía sentí que el peso de los sombríos días previos iba aligerándose.

Desde donde estaba alcanzaba a ver los oscuros edificios de la ciudad vieja, apiñados como si estuvieran hablando entre susurros en callejas estrechas y plagadas de ladrones, en callejones donde reinaba una atmósfera preñada de secretos y enfermedades. Al oeste se alzaban las elegantes plazas blancas de la ciudad nueva, donde reinaban el orden y la tranquilidad. Yo estaba observándolo todo desde aquella posición elevada, respirando el aire fresco que olía a hierba y a mar, a posibilidades ilimitadas, pero me volví al oír la voz de Abel Gideon. 

—Supuse que te encontraría aquí —me dijo, con la respiración un poco jadeante y el rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo del ascenso hasta la cima de la colina

—. He ido a tu casa, y la señora Harris ha tenido la gentileza de indicarme dónde podrías estar. Acabó de subir ayudado por su bastón. No era un hombre mayor a pesar de que admitía tener unos veinte años más que yo, pero la suya había sido una vida sedentaria con escasas ocupaciones aparte de la ópera y su despacho, y nunca había sido dado a disfrutar de la vida campestre. Era una persona de ciudad, y estaba más acostumbrado al salón que al prado.

 —No hacía falta que vinieras hasta aquí, Abel. Sé cuánto te desagrada el aire fresco —esbocé una sonrisa para que mis palabras no sonaran tan cortantes. 

Él sabía que mi intención no era insultarle, y se echó a reír antes de contestar: 

—Pero tú sí que me agradas, y ese es incentivo más que suficiente. — Tales galanterías eran muy inusuales en él, y me armé de valor ante lo que sabía que se avecinaba. Se detuvo a mi lado y contemplamos las vistas durante un largo momento, y cuando se sacó unos caramelos del bolsillo y me ofreció uno, yo lo rechacé.

Abel siempre llevaba caramelos en el bolsillo, era una costumbre enternecedora que convertía a aquel hombre serio y responsable en un  pequeño niño. Al observarlo con detenimiento, desde el pelo peinado con tanta meticulosidad con crema de lima hasta las punteras de los lustrosos zapatos, cabía esperar que oliera a dinero y a libros, pero no era así: olía a miel y a caramelo, y esa era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de él.

 —Así que Lituania, ¿no? —comentó al fin. No era una pregunta, y al darme cuenta de que parecía haber aceptado mi decisión sentí un súbito relajamiento, una sensación de alivio. Esperaba que se mostrara contrariado, que pusiera obstáculos en mi camino, pero lo cierto era que, muy de vez en cuando, había demostrado un agudo entendimiento de mi personalidad. Abel sabía que al intentar frenarme más allá de cierto punto solo se conseguiría que yo me liberara por completo de las riendas

. — ¿Has conocido a mi hermana? —

—Tu cuñado ha tenido la amabilidad de presentarnos, es una mujer encantadora. —

—Sí, Bella siempre ha sido la belleza de la familia. —

 —No subestimes tu galanura, Will —me advirtió, mientras chupaba un caramelo

—. Ya sé que estás decidido a marcharte y que carezco de autoridad para detenerte, pero quiero pedirte que reconsideres mi proposición. —Abrí la boca, pero me quedé atónito cuando me agarró los brazos y me instó a que me volviera hasta que quedamos cara a cara. Nunca antes se había tomado tales libertades conmigo más aun sabiendo lo que evitaba yo el contacto físico con cualquiera, y confieso que sentí cierta excitación ante semejante cambio.

 —Abel... —Sus ojos color castaño claro, ojos tiernos de perrito bonachón pero picaros al mismo tiempo, me miraban con más intensidad que nunca, y me agarraba los brazos con una firmeza casi dolorosa. 

—Sé que me has rechazado, pero no voy a darme por vencido con tanta facilidad. Quiero que te lo replantees, y no por un instante. Quiero que pienses en ello durante los meses que vas a pasar fuera, que pienses en mí y en cómo podría hacerte feliz, en cómo podría ser nuestra vida junta. Será entonces y solo entonces, después de que hayas tenido todo ese tiempo para replanteártelo, cuando aceptaré tu decisión. ¿Harás eso por mí? —Contemplé su rostro, aquel rostro lleno de gentileza y afabilidad, y busqué algo en él... no sabría decir el qué exactamente, solo sabía que era algo que había vislumbrado cuando me había agarrado los brazos, algo menos civilizado, algo que ardía en la sangre. Pero se había desvanecido con la misma rapidez con la que había surgido, y me pregunté si había sido una locura intentar ver en él pasión de verdad. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que Abel fuera capaz de sentir tal cosa.

 —Bésame — Él vaciló por un instante antes de posar sus labios sobre los míos, y el beso que me dio fue considerado y respetuoso. Me gustó sentir la calidez de su boca, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de rodear su cintura con los brazos en una clara invitación, él se echó hacia atrás y me soltó los brazos. Estaba ruborizado, y parecía incapaz de mirarme a los ojos. Sus labios me habían sabido a miel y me sorprendió lo mucho que me había afectado su beso, ¿acaso me habría afectado de igual manera el beso de cualquier otro? 

—Perdona, no tendría que haberte pedido algo así —le dije, mientras me sacudía el saco. 

—Al contrario, me has dado esperanzas —lo afirmó sonriente, y carraspeó antes de añadir—: ¿Vas a replantearte mi proposición? —

Yo asentí pensando que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él.

 —Excelente. Bueno, ahora cuéntame lo de Lituania. Lo que planeas no me agrada lo más mínimo, pero tu hermana me ha dicho que piensas escribir una novela, y a eso no puedo oponerme. Me ofreció el brazo cuando echamos a andar colina abajo, y fuimos bajando sin prisa mientras charlábamos. Le hablé de Alana, de sus maravillosas historias sobre seres míticos, de cómo había aterrorizado a las profesoras de la escuela con ellas.

 —Cabría esperar que fueran más sensatas —comentó él. 

—Esa era la clave, su extremada sensatez. Las profesoras alemanas carecen de imaginación, te lo aseguro, pero las historias de Alana eran tan vívidas, tan llenas de horribles detalles, que le helarían la sangre incluso al más valiente de los hombres. Ese tipo de cosas existen en esas tierras. —Abel se detuvo y me preguntó sonriente:

 —Lo dices de broma, ¿verdad? —

 —En absoluto. Los habitantes de esas montañas están convencidos de que vampiros y hombres lobo merodean por la noche, —Abel lo afirmó de forma tajante.

 —Deben de estar locos, tus planes cada vez me desagradan más. — Retomamos el descenso, y me ayudó a rodear un saliente de roca mientras yo intentaba explicarme.

 —Su caso es el mismo que el del escocés que deja leche para las hadas o que planta serbales para protegerse de las brujas. Piensa en cómo volaría la imaginación ante el hecho de que esas cosas no solo existen en las leyendas, sino que hoy en día aún se consideran reales. La novela se escribiría sola —me entusiasmaba la idea de pasar un sinfín de horas maravillosas llenando con mi pluma las hojas en blanco, dando vida a una gran aventura

— Será mi gran lanzamiento. —

—Querrás decir el lanzamiento de T. Lestrange. —Hasta el momento solo había publicado bajo ese seudónimo, había ocultado mi nombre para protegerme de los que criticarían los sensacionales frutos de mi pluma por el mero hecho de que  era un escritor con gustos diversos en temas amorosos. Mi abuelo también lo había querido así, ya que llevaba una vida bastante retirada a pesar de tener multitud de conocidos, y prefería mantener el contacto con sus amistades por carta. Casi nunca se aventuraba a salir, y más infrecuentes aún eran las ocasiones en que invitaba a sus amigos a venir a casa. La mía había sido una vida necesariamente monótona, pero las palabras de Abel lograron que empezara a plantearme muchas cosas. ¿Qué pasaría si publicara bajo mi propio nombre? A lo mejor podría ir a Londres, conocer a los autores de más renombre y conseguir un puesto destacado como literata. Era una idea seductora que seguro que iba a rondarme a menudo por la cabeza durante mi estancia en Lituania. 

— ¿Cómo vas a ir hasta allí? —me preguntó Abel. 

—Según  Alana, el ferrocarril llega hasta un lugar llamado Šiauliai, y a partir de allí aún queda un largo trecho que tendré que hacer en carruaje privado.

 —No pensarás ir solo, ¿verdad?

 —No veo otra alternativa —contesté, procurando pasar por alto su desaprobación. Él permaneció en silencio, pero le conocía lo suficiente para saber que su ceño fruncido indicaba que estaba tramando algún plan.

 —Háblame de la familia con la que vas a hospedarte —me pidió al fin.

 —Alana es una pariente pobre de la familia. Creo que es sobrina de la condesa Lecter, que fue quien costeó su educación; de hecho, se daba por hecho que  Alana se casaría con su sobrino. Cuando nosotros estábamos en el colegio él siempre estaba fuera... en París, creo, pero su padre ha muerto y debe regresar a casa. El matrimonio se celebrará en cuanto todo esté dispuesto, y Alana quiere contar con mi presencia porque somos viejos amigos. —

 — ¿Por qué no te he oído hablar nunca de ella? —

—No nos hemos visto desde que dejamos la escuela. Solo he recibido felicitaciones navideñas de su parte, nunca fue muy dada a cartearse. —

— ¿Por qué no ha venido nunca a visitarte? —Intenté contener mi exasperación creciente, Abel habría sido un excelente inquisidor.

 —Te recuerdo que es una pariente pobre. No tenía ni dinero para viajar ni la libertad para hacerlo, porque ha estado cuidando de su tía; al parecer, la condesa está prácticamente inválida y llevan una vida muy retirada en el castillo. Alana ha gozado muy poco a lo largo de su vida, pero quiere contar con mi presencia y yo estoy decidida a ir. — Abel  se detuvo de nuevo y me tomó la mano antes de decir:

 —Sí, ya lo sé, al igual que sé que no puedo detenerte aunque daría lo que fuera con tal de que te quedaras aquí. Pero quiero que me prometas que, si me necesitas por cualquier motivo, me mandarás un aviso. Yo acudiré de inmediato. —Le apreté las manos en un gesto de agradecimiento, y le contesté sonriente:

 —Es un gesto muy amable de tu parte. Te prometo que te avisaré si te necesito, pero dudo que pueda suceder me algo en Lituania no son bárbaros Abel además son un hombre  se cómo defenderme soy un hombre no lo olvides. —Reí mientras el me miro con seriedad y beso  mi mano  a lo que respondí con una incómoda sonrisa me esperaba un largo viaje. 

 


	2. Lituania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :

 

**Q** uedó decidido que mi viaje a Lituania se llevaría a cabo en cuanto se completaran los preparativos, y le mandé una carta a Alana en la que aceptaba su invitación y confirmaba las instrucciones que ella me había dado para llegar al castillo.

Jack concluyó la venta de las propiedades de mi abuelo, y me ofreció orgulloso una suma ligeramente superior a la que ambos esperábamos en un principio. No era una cantidad que pudiera darme una independencia definitiva pero me alcanzaría durante mi estancia en el extranjero e incluso varios meses más si procuraba no gastar en nada que no fuese absolutamente necesario.

Bella me ayudó a hacer las maletas, y solo seleccionamos las prendas y los libros más apropiados para mi viaje y como yo carecía de ropa elegante, fue una tarea sencilla:

Me bastaba con mis trajes negros y guantes de lana, fue una batalla campal contra Bella que insistía en querer compradme ropa antes de marcharme.

Yo era un hombre hecho y derecho, como era de suponerse no aceptaría que Jack me vistiese gastando el dinero que  no le sobraba en vez de preocuparse por las necesidades de mi hermana y mis sobrinos, pero lo que en realidad  me molestaba era la sola idea de ir de compras con mi hermana.

 Era consciente de que en Lituania me esperaba una vida retirada, así que empaqué unos suéteres gruesos y resistentes para abrigarme, y una buena cantidad de plumas, papel y tinta.

Abel logró encontrar una excelente guía de la región  que resultaba ser también un hombre de su entera confianza. El guía era muy reservado, hablaba lo necesario  y eso me facilitaría el trayecto yo no era una hombre muy parlanchin.

Mi buen amigo Abel  se encargó  el boleto del barco que abordaríamos y trazar junto con el guía la manera más sencilla de llegar a mi destino , no pude evitar pregunta si el aún me veía como un niño .Al final se había acordado que al puerto llegar al puerto tomaríamos uno cuantos trenes que nos llevaría  al pueblo más cercano  donde un carruaje me esperaría  en la estación, era  en ese momento del viaje donde estaría completamente solo, el hombre me había dicho que tenía conocidos en la zona que se velarían por que llegara bien al castillo , Este  era un viaje sumamente largo. Abel con manos temblorosas me entregó una carta de presentación redactada con esmero que incluía un listado de conocidos suyos en los pueblos aledaños.

 —Es la única ayuda que puedo ofrecerte —me dijo él al entregármela.

 —Vas a disponer de amigos, aunque se encuentren a cierta distancia — pude ver como trago fuertemente mientras me despidió en el puerto por un momento pensé en besarle para tranquilizarle  pero  había demasiadas personas y no quería armar revuelo, nuestros “gustos diversos” eran aceptados solo en ciertos círculos sociales, por lo tanto… una muestra de afecto de tal índole podría haberme traído problemas durante el viaje.

Le di las gracias sonriente, pero mi mente ya le había dejado atrás. En las noches previas a mi partida soñé con Lituania, con densos bosques de abedules, montañas y extensas planicies en las que resonaba el aullido de los lobos y seres oscuros. Era una espera deliciosa, al escuchar el anuncio del barco para abordar, no volví la vista atrás: cuando el barco zarpo volví mi rostro hacia el este, hacia las maravillas que me esperaban allí.  Atravesamos Francia en tren, y no pude arrancar la mirada de la ventana mientras el libro que estaba leyendo permanecía cerrado sobre mi regazo. La campiña francesa dio paso a las imponentes montañas de Suiza ante mi cautivada mirada, y cuando fuimos más allá y nos internamos en Polonia empecé a sentir al fin el temor de todo viajero al estar a punto de llegar: Mi país ya se había quedado atrás como un distante recuerdo. 

 Llegamos a  Gdansk, donde se separaba las viejas casas de Polonia, con las de la nueva Polonia que eran modernas y relucientes.

Me habría encantado poder explorar aquel lugar, pero me despertaron temprano para que pudiera tomar el primer tren de la mañana.

Estando ya en Lituania propiamente, al oír hablar por primera vez tanto en lituano, noté que la lengua era nueva para mí, así que di  un vistazo de inmediato al libro que me servía como guía de viaje. 

“ _Todos los lituanos son políglotas. Los lituanos hablan una lengua propia (para los que no están familiarizados con ella, digamos que dicha lengua guarda una gran semejanza con el idioma letón y se considera una de las lenguas más conservadoras), y hablar en inglés es una marca de distinción, ya que implica que durante la infancia se ha tenido el privilegio de tener una niñera inglesa. La mayoría de los oriundos de esta región hablan también húngaro, ruso y alemán, no hay que confundir con las respectivas lenguas maternas; aun así, a los viajeros que dominen cualquiera de estos idiomas les resultará fácil conversar con los habitantes de esta zona, y hacerse entender.”_

Poco después de salir de Alytus atravesamos Kaunas, un desfiladero cuyas cavernas de aspecto semejante a un panal habían albergado en su día a forajidos y ladrones. Pasamos por aquel lugar sin contratiempo alguno, pero a partir de allí el paisaje me pareció monótono y carente de interés, y el medio día que tardamos en llegar a nuestro destino se me hizo bastante largo.

La cosa cambió al llegar a Tauragė, ya que era una ciudad que me habría encantado poder explorar: casas con tejados rojizos muy distintivos y llenos de encanto, con un marcado de aire oriental y, más allá, alcanzaban a verse ya los primeros picos de Telšiai alzándose en la distancia.

Me estremecí de placer al pensar que allí estaba por fin la Lituania de verdad, pero no tuve ocasión de quedarme parado durante unos minutos en el andén para saborear aquel momento, porque en cuanto bajé del tren vi el carruaje de alquiler que me habían indicado que tomara.

El cochero y el postillón se encargaron de mi equipaje, el cochero saludo a mi guía, no pude evitar ponerme nervioso al  subir al vehículo junto con un puñado de viajeros que me miraron con respeto y curiosidad, pero que no intentaron entablar una conversación conmigo, lo que agradecí; poco después, el carruaje partió.

El paisaje era idílico. Las aldeas Lituanas me cautivaron, ya que nunca antes había visto casas como aquellas. En aquel lugar no había ni rastro de la restrictiva sobriedad escocesas que mi abuelo me había contado en los relatos de sus aventuras en su juventud, ni mucho menos de las casas inglesas que solía dibujar y añorar. Había praderas embellecidas con coloridas flores, enormes lagos y los bosques eran una maravilla, por un segundo me lamente el no saber dibujar aquel paisaje. Todo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas de aquellos que bella solía leerme para dormir. Esperaba algún día poder  traer a mi hermana a un lugar como este, intenté con todas mis fuerzas memorizarlo y poderle describir en mis cartas la hermosura que logre observar  mientras el sol del atardecer bañaba con su luz rojiza el contorno de las montañas.

Al cabo de un largo rato, el camino empezó a ascender mientras nos adentrábamos en la zona boscosa, y de las preciosas colinas pasamos a los imponentes bosques de  árboles oscuros.

El aire se volvió mucho más frío y cortante, las pintorescas aldeas fueron desapareciendo y dieron paso a grandes extensiones pobladas de abetos y píceas. Y en aquellas arboledas en tonos negros y verdes surgían de vez en cuando los muros grises de piedra de alguna fortaleza o torre de vigilancia en ruinas, que aún se alzaban hacia el cielo del anochecer. Fue en aquella zona boscosa donde nos detuvimos, en una pequeña posada situada en un elevado puerto de montaña, donde esperaba otro carruaje que, a juzgar por su refinamiento y el intrincado escudo de armas que ilustremente le adornaba, debía de pertenecer sin duda alguna  a alguien importante. El cochero del elegante vehículo bajó de inmediato, y después de intercambiar unas breves palabras con el nuestro, bajó mi equipaje del carruaje de alquiler y lo subió al suyo.

Se las ingenió para mostrarse respetuoso a la par que impaciente al indicarme con un gesto que le siguiera, y yo me sentía sumamente confundido nadie me había informado de que cambiaría de carruaje a medio camino, me apresuré a obedecer mientras me estremecía de frío bajo la protección de mi abrigo que al parecer no era tan abrigador como lo había pensado en un principio.

Me detuve frente al vehículo al ver sobresaltado, que los caballos, unos hermosos ejemplares que saltaba a la vista y estaban cuidados con esmero, tenían las patas marcadas con unas cicatrices que indicaban que habían sufrido algún tipo de ataque.

— vilkas miršta….Die wölfe —me dijo el cochero.

 

Me quedé horrorizado al entender su explicación, y le contesté en un alemán pasable gracias a las clases que había recibido de niño en la escuela.

— ¿Los lobos les han atacado? —

—Aquí no hay ni un solo caballo sin cicatrices, así son las cosas aquí. —

 

Después de hacer semejante afirmación con toda naturalidad, abrió la portezuela y permaneció en silencio mientras yo subía al carruaje.

Mi amiga Alana había mencionado a los lobos y yo era consciente de que suponían un peligro considerable, pero oír hablar de tales cosas en el cálido y acogedor dormitorio de un colegio, era muy distinto a hacerlo estando en un  el frio bosque por donde merodeaban y podían atacarte fácilmente.

El cochero se subió al pescante de inmediato; de hecho, estaba tan ansioso por partir, que hizo que los caballos iniciaran la marcha sin darme apenas tiempo para que me acomodara bien. El resto del viaje fue difícil, porque el camino que tomamos no era el principal que continuaba a través del puerto de montaña, sino uno secundario más pedregoso; además, me di cuenta de que estábamos aproximándonos a la cabecera del río, el lugar de donde  este emanaba  antes de descender hacia el plácido valle que se extendía en la lejanía.

 

El atardecer dio paso a la noche, y solo contábamos con los faroles del carruaje y la tenue luz de la luna para iluminar el camino. Aquel trayecto ascendente y traquetean te se me hizo eterno, pero al fin, horas después de que dejáramos atrás la pequeña posada del puerto de montaña, el cochero detuvo los caballos de golpe. Miré por la ventanilla de la izquierda, y solo vi la de luz de las estrellas iluminando el gran despeñadero a cuyas luces parecían  iluminar flujo el río. A la derecha había una pared vertical de roca pura que debía de alcanzar cientos de metros. Bajé del carruaje entumecido y con las manos heladas, los guantes no me habían servido en absoluto.  Respirar hondo el frío aire de la montaña, noté un ligero olor a eneldo.

A escasos metros de distancia había una cochera y  una caballeriza, además, de una pequeña construcción que parecía ser una cabaña. Supuse que podía tratarse de la vivienda del cochero, que ya había desmontado y estaba desenganchando los caballos mientras lanzaba órdenes en lituano a unos hombres que había a un lado, yo estaba sumamente perdido no entendía nada de lo que decía. Dichos hombres tenían aspecto humilde y saltaba a la vista que se les había seleccionado por ser fuertes, ya que, a pesar de tener la corta estatura típica de muchos lituanos, eran corpulentos como bueyes y tenían el cuello grueso y los brazos musculosos. Junto a ellos había un palanquín de aspecto anticuado.

No me dio tiempo a articular pregunta alguna, porque el cochero señaló hacia un punto elevado de la montaña. Gracias a las antorchas encendidas logré ver que en la propia roca viva se había construido un castillo que se encontraba a una altura increíble, como el nido de un águila.

—Ese es el hogar de los Lecter —me explicó el cochero con orgullo.

—Es impresionante, pero no lo entiendo... ¿cómo voy a...? —

 

Volvió a señalar, pero en esa ocasión hacia una escalera tallada en la roca, de escalones anchos y bajos que ascendían por la ladera de la montaña.

—Imposible, debe de haber unos mil escalones. — Protesté, atónito, el viaje me había robado toda la energía que tenía para mí era imposible el siquiera pensar en subir 100 de aquellos gruesos escalones.

—Mil cuatrocientos, se le conoce como “Escalera del Diablo”. Se dice que el Lecter que construyó esta fortaleza no sabía cómo llegar a la cima de la montaña, así que a su hija  al demonio si se encontraba la forma de lograrlo; a la mañana siguiente, su hija estaba muerta y esta escalera había aparecido tal y como está ahora.

 

Me quedé mirándolo sin saber qué decir, obviamente era un mito. Era para mí imposible encontrar una respuesta adecuada ante una historia tan horrible, y sentí que me recorría un escalofrío. Había hecho bien en viajar hasta allí. Aquella era una tierra plagada de leyendas, y tenía la certeza de que allí podría encontrar la inspiración necesaria para escribir un montón de novelas.

—La subida es demasiado empinada para los caballos, debemos usar los antiguos métodos —añadió, indicándome con un gesto el palanquín.

Al principio me negué, ya que me horrorizaba la idea de que me subieran montaña arriba como un paquete de piel y hueso, pero volví a alzar la mirada, y las piernas me temblaron de fatiga al ver lo alto que estaba el castillo. Seguí al cochero hasta el palanquín, y en cuanto me metí dentro, la portezuela se cerró a mi espalda y quedé sumido en una oscuridad opresiva. Intenté apartar a un lado la cortinilla de cuero que cubría la ventana,  cuya función debía de ser proporcionar privacidad al pasajero o protegerlo de los paquetes, pero estaba rígida y atascada debido a la falta de uso.

Oí de repente las suaves palabras pronunciadas en lituano, y el palanquín se balanceó con brusquedad primero hacia un lado y después hacia el otro mientras lo alzaban del suelo. Intenté empequeñecer me al máximo antes de darme cuenta de lo absurda que era la idea. No fue un trayecto nada cómodo, ya que no tardé en descubrir que tenía que estar en guardia contra el zarandeo que había con cada paso mientras ascendíamos poco a poco hacia el castillo.

Al final, noté que el palanquín se posaba en el suelo, y cuando se abrió la portezuela bajé con cautela y parpadeé ante la deslumbrante luz de las antorchas. En ese momento pude ver mejor el castillo, ya que parecía un lugar de leyenda. Era una mezcla de extrañas torres coronadas con sombreros de brujas, gruesos muros, y altas ventanas.

Se había construido con piedras de río y con ladrillos, y se había blanqueado por completo con la única excepción de las tejas rojas de los tejados. Enormes vigas de madera quebraban aquí y allá las amplias extensiones blancas de muro, y el efecto global, era el de un edificio de cuento de hadas que la mano de un gigante había colocado en un lugar inimaginable para un humano.

 

En el patio pavimentado reinaba un silencio tan sepulcral, que me pregunté si todo el mundo estaba durmiendo, si el hechizo de un mago tenía sumidos en un profundo sueño a los habitantes de aquel lugar; pero justo entonces, las enormes puertas se abrieron y el hechizo se rompió.

La silueta en la puerta era de una figura que recordaba a la perfección, y que tardó apenas un instante en verme y salir a mi encuentro a toda prisa.

— ¡Will! ¡Cuánto me alegro de volver a verte! —exclamó Alana, con voz llena de emoción.

Me abrazó pero con cuidado, como si yo estuviera hecho de cristal, ella sabía lo mucho que odiaba el contacto físico innecesario.

—Somos viejos amigos, puedo aguantar un abrazo más fuerte —la rodeé con los brazos, y ella apoyó la cabeza por un momento en mi hombro, siempre tan dulce mi querida amiga.

—Querido Will, cuánto me alegra que hayas venido —se echó hacia atrás, me agarró una  del brazo, y me instó a que caminara a su lado.

 

La luz de las antorchas bañó su rostro justo entonces, y vi que la agraciada muchachita del pasado había madurado y se había convertido en una atractiva mujer. Mi amiga había demostrado tener debilidad por los dulces en el colegio y siempre había tenido tendencia a estar rellenita, pero en ese momento estaba más delgada y la pérdida de peso permitía ver una elegante estructura ósea que le sería de gran ayuda conforme fuera envejeciendo.

De entre las sombras que había a su espalda emergió un perro enorme, un animal cauto e imponente de espeso pelaje gris que debía de ser casi tan alto como un ternero.

— ¿Es tuyo? —pregunté, con emoción. Amaba los perros y esta raza era muy rara, mientras el perro me olía el pantalón a conciencia intentando reconocer al extraño que irrumpía en su hogar.

—No —Mi amiga hizo una pequeña pausa antes de añadir con  naturalidad

— El perro es suyo. — Supe de inmediato que se refería a su prometido, y me pregunté por qué  había dudado a la hora de mencionarle. Le lancé una mirada y me di cuenta de que parecía estar martirizada por alguna intensa emoción; de hecho, daba la impresión de que estaba luchando consigo misma.

—No hables de mi compromiso —me dijo de repente en voz baja, para que solo yo pudiera oírla.

— Después te lo explicaré todo, limítate a decir que has venido a visitarme. —  

Me apretó la mano, y yo contesté con un breve y seco asentimiento de cabeza. Dicho gesto debió de tranquilizarla, porque esbozó una sonrisa y me condujo hacia el gran salón del castillo para proceder a las presentaciones de rigor.

 

El salón en sí era enorme, las paredes de piedra estaban cubiertas de tapices apolillados y el suelo enlosado asomaba entre descoloridas alfombras persas. Había muy pocos muebles, pero en los trozos de pared donde no había tapices abundaban las armas de todo tipo... espadas, alabardas y otros instrumentos horribles que no alcancé a identificar, pero que no costaba imaginar a alguien chorreando sangre tras alguna brutal batalla medieval.

Agrupadas alrededor de la inmensa chimenea había unas macizas sillas de roble profundamente labradas. Una de ellas, una especie de butaca con una amplia cubierta de madera para proteger de las corrientes, estaba ocupada por una mujer, y junto a ella estaban sentados otra mujer y un caballero que di por hecho que debía de ser el prometido de Alana.

Nos acercamos al grupo de gente, y mi amiga se encargó de presentarnos.

—Tía Bedelía, te presento a mi amigo, William Graham. Will... mi tía, la condesa Lecter.

 

Como no tenía ni idea de cómo había que dirigirse a una condesa, me limité a hacer una inclinación  más profunda que de costumbre, no sabía si besar su mano podía  ser algo grosero,  mi libro no lo mencionaba pero tampoco era una regla así que opte por desechar la idea y espere que  eso bastara, y me sorprendí cuando la condesa me ofreció la mano y me habló en un inglés puro y melodioso:

—Bienvenido, Señor Graham.

Tenía una voz fina y aflautada, y estaba bien abrigada para protegerse del frío nocturno.

Cuando me acerqué para besar su mano la mano noté el parecido que tenía con Alana, ya que ambas tenían una estructura ósea facial muy similar, aunque al mismo tiempo eran totalmente diferentes; mientras que mi amiga era una mujer de belleza creciente, la condesa estaba marchitándose. Tanto a su pelo como su piel les faltaba lustre, y recordé que Alana me había mencionado muchas veces que le preocupaba la salud de su tía.

A pesar de todo, en sus ojos azules brillaba una mirada despejada cuando me estrechó la mano con firmeza al besarle y pude notar el olor a jazmín en ella, la señora me señaló con un gesto a las dos personas que la acompañaban.

—Señor Graham, permita que le presente a mi acompañante, Clara... frau Amsel, y a su hijo Florian,  él tiene puesto de administrador en el castillo.

Supuse que era una forma sutil de informarme que ni frau Amsel ni Florian pertenecían al elevado círculo social de los Lecter; al igual que ellos, yo también iba a tener que ganarme la vida con mi trabajo, así que en ese sentido deberíamos estar a la misma altura, pero era posible que, a ojos de la condesa, mi amistad con Alana me hubiera elevado por encima del puesto que me correspondía. Sí, era cierto que mi amiga era una pariente pobre, pero la condesa se había encargado de su educación; además, según Alana, la dama estaba a favor de tenerla como nuera y había puesto mucho empeño en lograrlo.

Al pensar en el compromiso me pregunté dónde estaría el nuevo conde, y si su ausencia era el motivo de la desazón de Alana.

Me di cuenta de que me había sumido en mis pensamientos, y me apresuré a volverme hacia los Amsel. La dama era alta y de postura erguida, y llevaba puesto un vestido en un tono marrón muy poco favorecedor que le daba a su piel un aspecto cetrino. No era regordeta, pero tenía una robustez que me recordó a las fuertes aldeanas que cocinaban y limpiaban en nuestro colegio de Baviera, y de hecho, las palabras que murmuró a modo de saludo estaban teñidas de un fuerte acento alemán.

Yo la saludé cordialmente con una inclinación de cabeza, y ella le dijo a su hijo:

—El Señor Graham procede de Estados unidos, Florian, así que debemos hablarle en inglés para que se sienta bienvenido. Te vendrá bien practicar.

—Bienvenido, Señor Graham —me saludó él, con una inclinación de cabeza

— Es un placer tenerlo en Lituania —

 

Su gramática era imperfecta y su acento casi indescifrable, pero me pareció una persona interesante. Estimé que debía de ser uno o dos años mayor que yo, no más. Tenía el pelo castaño y lacio , una frente ancha y despejada, y su semblante habría resultado amable de no ser por la expresión de seriedad que se reflejaba en sus solemnes ojos marrones. Noté que tenía unas manos preciosas de dedos largos y elegantes, y pensé que tal vez resultarían virtuosos en algún instrumento musical.

—Gracias, Florian —intenté imitar la forma en que su madre había pronunciado su nombre.

 

Justo en ese momento, noté cierta agitación en el ambiente... no le oí llegar, ya que no había hecho ruido alguno, pero el perro irguió las orejas y se volvió  hacia el gran arco de entrada en el que se enmarcaba la inmensa escalinata; allí, inmóvil al amparo de las sombras, había un hombre de estatura media y hombros anchos. No alcanzaba a verle con claridad, pero exudaba la firme determinación que solo un hombre de más de treinta años puede conseguir.

Avanzó hacia nosotros poco a poco, con una gracilidad digna de un atleta.

La juguetona luz de las antorchas y de la chimenea iba fluctuando sobre su rostro, lo iluminaba y lo ocultaba conforme iba acercándose, y no pude componer las piezas para tener la imagen completa hasta que lo tuve a escasa distancia. Vi que tenía la mirada fija en mí, y me ruboricé al darme cuenta de que yo me había quedado mirándole con igual fijeza sin mostrar ni el más mínimo recato , yo no era del tipo de persona que se afanaba de mirar a las personas fijamente.

Mi recibimiento inicial había sido cordial, pero la llegada del desconocido provocó una tirantez creciente que fue pasando de uno a otro mientras el ambiente iba cargándose con una tensión latente.

Él se detuvo a poco más de medio metro de mí sin dejar de observarme con aquella intensa mirada; al fin pude verle bien, y la verdad, casi habría preferido no poder hacerlo. Era un hombre atractivo, pero no como los hermosos pastorcillos... No, su atractivo era semejante al de los caballos o los leones. En sus funciones podía reconocer similitudes con los de la señora Lecter pero estas no estaban marchitándose; la rigidez de su nariz y de su frente claramente delineada se veía suavizada por unos labios que habrían sido la envidia de cualquiera, labios que parecían estar hechos para murmurar  palabras seductoras; aun así, fueron sus ojos los que me cautivaron, porque nunca antes había visto un color así, ni en la naturaleza ni en una obra de arte. Tenían un tono cobrizo casi rojo que resaltaba aún más en contraste con la espesa cabellera castaña perfectamente recortada y peinada envuelta en una coleta  baja  parecía tan suave.

Estaba vestido de manera sencilla, pero con ropa cara, y en el dedo índice llevaba un anillo de oro blanco con un diseño intrincado y elegante; en cualquier caso, ninguno de los sobresalientes atributos mencionados podía compararse a la expresión de interés y aprobación que se reflejaba en su rostro. Sin ella, habría sido un caballero atractivo sin más, pero con ella era incomparable. Me sentí capaz de quedarme mirándolo durante mil años si él seguía contemplándome con aquellos ojos insondables, fue Alana la que me arrancó de mi ensoñación al presentarnos.

—Hannibal, te presento a mi amigo, El señor  William Graham, que acaba de llegar de Nueva Orleans. Will, el conde Lecter. —

Él no tomó la mano que le ofrecí, ni hizo una inclinación de cabeza; en vez de saludarme con los habituales gestos de cortesía, se limitó a sostenerme la mirada y a decir:

—Bienvenido, Señor Graham. Debe de estar cansado tras el viaje, permita que la acompañe a su alcoba. —

 

Esto me sorprendió he inmediatamente me volví hacia los demás pero  a ninguno de los presentes  parecía  chocarles su petición  era eso o simplemente ocultaron  su molestia a la perfección.

 La condesa se despidió de mí con una inclinación de cabeza, tanto frau Amsel como Florian permanecieron en silencio a un lado, y Alana me estrechó la mano y me dijo en voz baja:

—Buenas noches. Que descanses, ya hablaremos mañana. —

Le lanzó una rápida mirada al conde y por un instante me pareció ver miedo en sus ojos, pero me limité a contestar con calma:

—Sí, por supuesto. Buenas noches, y muchas gracias a todos por tan amable bienvenida. —

 

El conde no esperó a que terminara de despedirme, yo intente seguirlo a toda prisa pero mis piernas estaban cansadas asi que me conforme con no perderle de vista caminando tras el  conde.

Cuando llegamos a los pies de la escalinata, se apresuró a acercarse a nosotros una doncella que llevaba en las manos una jarra de agua caliente, y cuando él le indicó con un gesto que nos siguiera, se limitó a obedecer en silencio tras lanzarme una mirada llena de curiosidad. El conde agarró una vela encendida de un aparador que había a un lado y siguió andando sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

Caminamos durante unos minutos, subiendo escaleras y recorriendo largos pasillos, hasta que al final llegamos a una zona que deduje, debía de tratarse de una de las elevadas torres del castillo. Pasamos de largo junto a la puerta que daba a la habitación de la primera planta, que estaba cerrada, y tras subir a la siguiente planta por una estrecha escalera de caracol nos detuvimos ante una maciza puerta de roble.

El conde la abrió y se apartó a un lado, y yo entré en la oscura y fría habitación. La doncella dejó la jarra  junto a la cama, y se apresuró a obedecer las órdenes que el conde le dio en lituano. Su primera tarea fue encender el fuego en la chimenea, pero las intensas llamas que en cuestión de minutos iluminaron la alcoba no consiguieron eliminar el frío que impregnaba las paredes de piedra.

 Me sorprendió que la habitación no estuviera preparada para mi llegada, y empecé a preguntarme si el conde había alterado los preparativos por alguna misteriosa razón.

Se trataba de una habitación circular, y el anticuado estilo que reinaba se debía sin duda a que los muebles eran antiguos de verdad, de esos de madera labrada con enormes patas de garra. La cama tenía un dosel del que colgaban gruesos cortinajes color escarlata decorados con grandes bordados en tono dorado oscuro, y a modo de colcha la cubría un espeso pelaje.

No supe distinguir de qué animal procedía, y no me atreví a preguntarlo, estaba demasiado agotado y nervioso como para intentar decir alguna palabra.

Mientras recorría con la mirada mi habitación, era profundamente consciente de que él estaba de pie junto a la cama, observándome sin decir  palabra, y al final fui incapaz de seguir  soportando el silencio y le dije con cortesía:

—Ha sido muy amable de su parte mostrarme el camino. — intentando indicarle que no era necesaria tanta atención.

 

Alargué la mano para que me diera la vela, pero él pasó junto a mí y fue a dejarla en una base de metal, lo que llamo mi atención he hizo crecer mi nerviosismo. La doncella se fue de la habitación como un silencioso ratoncito, y me quedé de piedra al ver que cerraba la puerta con firmeza al salir.

—Quítese los guantes. —

No supe que responder en el primer momento , traque la poca saliva que quedaba en mi boca por la falta de líquido ante tanto ejercicio.

 

—Parece nervioso. — Me dijo al no ver acatada su orden con ese acento turbaba mi mente, ¿que tenía este hombre misterioso? que me daba por actuar más torpe de lo acostumbrado.

El conde Lecter puso sus manos con cuidado sobre mis hombros y los froto, no de manera paternal o amistosa, Yo sentí esa caricia  tan íntima que  me hizo sentir incomodo, tan incómodo como podía sentirse un conejo sintiendo la lamida un lobo hambriento.

—Sí, es por el cansancio —creo que los dos sabíamos que aquello era mentira.

Bajo sus manos a las mías y  saco mis guantes tomo el agua tibia de la jarra y la vacío en una tazón de plata  tomo algunas sales y mojo mis manos en ella  lavándolas, seco mis manos con sumo cuidado las inspecciono en busca de algo que no pude distinguir.

Yo por mi parte le observe atento sin decir una palabra  sin poderme mover siquiera, tras dejar mis manos limpias y puso de nuevo sus manos sobre mis hombros durante unos segundos más hasta que al final se fue hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir de la habitación me lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro en la que me pareció ver desconcierto y placer por partes iguales.

—Descanse señor Graham —pronuncio con voz profunda y cerro la puerta.

 

Una vez cerrada la puerta  me deje caer en la en cama y me hundido en una profunda tristeza que nunca antes había sentido. Alana era mi amiga, mejor amiga, y pensaba casarse con aquel hombre que provocaba en mí aquellas sensaciones tan horriblemente placenteras, a pesar de no haber hecho algo indecente me sentía tan culpable y tan arrepentido de haber cruzado medio mundo para  encontrarme con aquel hombre.

—Es imposible. —

Dije en voz alta aquellas palabras para que se hicieran realidad, y lo cierto era que no había duda de que era imposible.

 La atracción que  yo pudiera sentir hacia el conde tenía que ser considerada una enfermedad pasajera, algo de lo que tenía que librarme, algo que había que controlar lo antes posible. No podía saborear la idea de un romance, ni siquiera era algo con lo que pudiera soñar, pues aunque Alana no estuviese comprometida con este hombre, quien  me aseguraba que no se estaba burlando de mí y no buscaba como muchos otros satisfacer su curiosidad.

Era imposible no torturarme, al recordar la sensación de tener aquellos dedos fuertes deslizándose sobre los míos bajo la cálida agua perfumada, y cuando me dormí aquella noche, soñé que sus ojos rojizos me observaban desde las sombras de mi habitación.

Estaba metido en un gran problema apenas unas horas que había pisado Lituania y ya estaba metido en este predicamento.

En este momento no podía tener un confidente y consejero como Abel, bella o mi abuelo para ayudarme en tal predicamento, alana no debía enterarse de los sentimientos que crecían en mi interior hacia su prometido por ninguna circunstancia.  

 

                                                          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D  
> ¿comentarios?  
> ¿preguntas?  
> nos leemos el próximo capitulo  
> gracias a patricia por ayudarme :'3 eres un amor <3<3!!


End file.
